Ryou Ichini
'Ryou Ichini '''is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 79th, and a participant of the Killing Game featured in Danganronpa 4.5 Despair Excursion. His title is Super Highschool Level Actor. Personality Ichini is a confident and rather self-centred boy who loves being the centre of attention in almost any situation. He is well-spoken, from a lifetime of being both in front of the camera and interacting with adoring fans, and he enjoys taking charge of conversations, often to make them about himself. The constant attention that Ichini received throughout his childhood led him to believe that he is the 'star' of the show - always the most important person in anything, whether it's a film or television show, or just a social interaction. Despite his great skill at seeming gregarious and sociable, most people find, after any extended period of time spent with him, that Ichini is exceedingly conceited and cares little about other people's feelings. On a deeper level, Ichini's facade of a cool, suave guy is constructed to cover up a dysfunctional and ultimately lonely childhood. Ichini has no real close friends and finds it hard to navigate social situations that he can't compartmentalise into either the framework of a script or a simple fan interaction. Appearance Ichini is a handsome young man with brown hair that is shaved on the sides and left long on top. He styles it excessively to appear natural. He wears prescription ice-blue contacts and his natural eye colour is a light hazel. His skincare routine is meticulous, and every aspect of his appearance is specifically cultivated to match the image that he has built. He has a natural beauty mark underneath his right eye. Ichini wears a mix of designer clothing and his own 'affordable' merchandise. He wears a blue t-shirt from his teen fashion line, with an image of his smiling face and the text アクション！ (''Action!) underneath it. He wears a loose white designer buttoned shirt which he always leaves casually undone, dark jeans, and blue converse. Talents & Abilities As the SHSL Actor, Ichini is adaptable, quick-witted, and confident. He takes the killing game in stride quickly, believing it to be an improvisational reality show. He finds it easy to get into character, as long as he is given his motivation, and has acquired a lot of specific knowledge about various topics due to roles he has taken in the past. Ichini is physically fit, as he does his own stunts, and enjoys exercise. History Life Before the Killing Game From a young age, Ichini loved acting and being in the spotlight. He is an only child. In primary school, he starred in the school play and discovered a lifelong love of acting. From there, he went on to act in commercials, and his breakout role was a speaking role in an episode of a children's television show. Ichini was a prodigy - the acting world loved this talented, confident, well-spoken child, and his rise through the industry was assured from then on. His formative years were spent largely away from home and his parents, on various film sets, tours, and press events, and the majority of his schooling was through tutors. He never spent much time around other children his age, aside from co-stars, and due to a combination of Ichini's personality and the chaos of film schedules, he never made any lasting friendships. Despite this, he gained popularity as acting's cool young face, and he amassed a horde of fans. Scouted for Hope's Peak Ichini was offered a place at Hope's Peak Academy in recognition of his extraordinary acting talents and fame, as well as the added bonus of publicity for the school. Prior to his acceptance, he played Makoto Naegi in a controversial Netflix documentary series about the first killing game, receiving critical accolades and two award nominations for his work. The Admissions Board decided to use this to increase publicity, and at an awards show where Ichini received Best Actor, he was also given his letter of admission into Hope's Peak. He accepted it on live television.